In the Darkness of Love
by Chocolate drop
Summary: There's been a point in our lives that we had to make a tough decision. But sometimes love get's in the way from which a lesson is born. True love conquers all, only, and only if you allow it to... ET all the way


**__**

Disclaimer: You know what Fanfiction means ne?

** __**

Chapter Dedication: To all the E+T fans who're not updating or writing their stories… May you be inspired somehow and make our kin survive.

** __**

FaQ: Flames are very much welcomed for it is the one who helps improve the story and the author…

The plot was taken from the music video of "kiss: because I'm a girl" so if you've watched it you have the idea of what will happen but if you haven't just sit back and relax… Please, no spoilers.

This was written because E+T fics dropped into an alarming rate so I encourage you people to write more.

In the Darkness of Love

Prologue

~

__

"Such a clumsy girl! How pathetic… It's a wonder how she even survived with out her mother"

"Don't be silly, she may be pathetic but be nice, she might hear you…"

"Shut up! She might get mad at us, she's still, after all… rich!"

"Drowning in MONEY!"

'Don't mind them… They're just suffering from lack attention!' I kept on muttering to myself. I don't even need to think hard on what type of people they can be. Their voices would give out their identity anyway.

"Gossip folks…" I sighed in frustration and continued on my way.

I'm used to if of course… people usually whisper upon hearing my name and they would even crane their necks to look at me. 

"Who wouldn't anyway? You're rich, aren't you? Smart, beautiful, talented? Name it you've got it." That's what my mom and Sakura said anyway… People would want to ruin my image because I was a Daidouji and an Amamiya, Two of the richest and most powerful families in all of Japan and even in the whole world.

But sometimes… I just wish these 'gossip loving people' would leave me alone… I've had enough, with the press and all stooping so low as to slander my name… I've had enough of the false rumors to last me a lifetime… Though I know I had every right to sue them and I'm confident that I'll win if that's the case but it's just a waste of time… People can think what they want to but I know they'll regret it.

Everyday was the same for me if ever I decide to walk towards my office. People would stare at me, talk about me and even mock me with out knowing who I really am and what I really feel. And with all the frustration and anger I had with them I did not even bother to look up and check which way I'm heading to, I simply continued on my path thinking of ways how to ignore the growing scandals. But then I heard a click and when I turned around I saw a flash.

'Not another stalker! Please!' I prayed mentally as I looked up to see the photographer. And suddenly my senses grew numb and I felt as if the earth would suddenly swallow me. The one I've been waiting for all my life was looking at me dumbly. I tried to shift my gaze to his camera and I saw that it was the instantly developed kind.

"Daidouji-san?" The baritone voice I longed to hear asked me with curiosity. And I felt myself tense up.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…" I replied with uncertainty… Surely I'm not dreaming, am I? He can't be here! He just can't.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was disturbing something and turned to look at my back. There was a couple glaring right at me as if I spoiled a picture perfect moment. 

"Gomen ne minna-san." I bowed apologetically. "Gomen ne Hiiragizawa-kun" I turned to face him again. This was certainly nerve racking.

Apparently, Hiirigizawa Eriol was taking the picture of a young couple when I suddenly stepped in front and got caught by the camera instead. How can I be so clumsy, stupid and inconsiderate?

"Daijoubu Daidouji-san…" He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled his very sweet smile. It was always like that even before… The same smile and the same gesture, I surely hoped he would grow out of it. Feeling my cheeks burn even more, I just looked at the ground. I couldn't and I wouldn't meet his intense gaze.

This was Hiiragizawa Eriol we're talking about, the guy I learned to love only after he returned to England. I'm really happy he's back but somehow I wished he hadn't. Because by him being here, I would hope again for him to fall for me, it would ruin my concentration with my company.

I suddenly felt him envelop me in a warm hug. And I daresay this was very embarrassing on my part. We looked like lovers reuniting after a long time.

"I've missed you Daidouji-san…" He whispered tenderly, making the hair at the back of my neck stand up. "Likewise Hiirigizawa-kun." And suddenly the corners of my mouth formed a small smile… The first real smile I've had after mother's death.

We broke apart, both faces looked radiant and triumphant. 

"You've grown into a lovely lady Daidouji-san…" He kneeled down and kissed the back of my hand.

"The same can be said for you but of course as a handsome man Hiirigizawa-kun." I smiled at him knowingly and politely, not bothering to remove my hand from his gentle grasp.

He chuckled a bit. "Thank you but please… It has been years ne? Call me Eriol." He stood up and straightened himself. This was what I've been meaning to ask him! And I'm so relieved he asked me first instead. Funny but whenever with him, I don't dare to make the first move.

"Oh yes, Call me Tomoyo then…" I felt myself smile again. "But sorry Eriol-kun… I really must be going… I'll see you around ne?" I kissed him lightly on the cheek, turning to leave.

"I'd love that very much…" He nodded and let go of my hand.

I felt so light… I felt as if a year of hardship was finally being paid off as I met him. And so I hurried off towards my office…

__

You're still the same as ever…

~~~

"Tomoyo-sama, there's a phone call for you…" I heard my secretary over the intercom. "Who is it?" I grunted since whoever the caller was distracted me from dreaming. Dreaming of you know who… Ha! I told you he's a form of distraction.

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, should I tell her you're busy?" With the sound of the name, I rushed to pick the phone up and told my secretary through the intercom that I'd be taking the call.

"SAKURA!" I squealed excitedly.

"TOMOYO!" She shouted with the same enthusiasm I displayed.

"How are you ne? ne?" She asked me. 

"Fine I suppose… and you? How are Li-kun and the kids?" Sakura didn't have time to reply… "It's Syaoran to you Tomoyo-chan…" I smiled lightly at the gruff voice. 

"Hi Syaoran-kun! How are you, Sakura and the kids?" I heard noises in their background… I bet Sakura's trying to reach for the phone but I know she couldn't have it… Syaoran was way taller.

"Fine fi-umph… SAKURA!" I held the phone away from my ear. I'd give anything to see what they're doing… Syaoran raising the phone high and Sakura trying to get it back by stomping he poor husband and of course their new baby boy crying loudly at the racket his parents were making.

"UH Tomoyo, we'll call you later…" I heard him shout one more time at Sakura and we both hanged up the phone. 

Bummer… And I was hoping to tell them about my untimely encounter with Eriol-kun… Oh well… Makes me wonder what he's doing now.

__

~tsuzuku~

****

Last notes: 

Taran! Haha hope you enjoyed that one… Gomen if it was a little boring… But it'll get better and longer soon. Oh yeah… er-This part will be the only time when it's written in the 1st person point of view. ;p 

~Chocolate drop

__

"A friendship that ended never started"


End file.
